Limyra (a love story)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern Thundercats AU. Lion-o is a young man going off to college and soon much more. His father is lawyer. Lion-o was very smart and loved kids. Lion-o goes to a local college that is know for it's teaching program and medical school. There he meets someone who will leave an imprint on his heart. Limyra.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was a fine young lion and very smart for his age. He had quite a head for tech. He was his high school classes Valedictorian. "I'm so proud of you son," Claudius said hugging him.

"My boy a high school graduate." his mother Leona said kissing his face.

"Mom not in front of my friends!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry sweetie," his mom said.

Lion-o was now packing up for college. He was planning on majoring in teaching he was going to be fourth grade teacher. He was heading Thundera University one of the best schools around. I was a two hour drive away and he was all packed up and ready to go.

"Take care of yourself son," Claudius said.

"I will dad," Lion-o said.

"Keep in touch," his mom said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was now at Thundera University. It was a nice place and big college. Lion-o was plenty excited about this. "Okay now time to get registered." Lion-o said. He went to registration. There were some many different kinds of people there fishmen, dogs, cats and more. Lion-o was plenty excited.

He even met his roommate a cat name Bengali.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you too and soon we will be going to class." Bengali said. "I'm studying engineering," he said.

"That's cool," Lion-o said. "I'm studying to be a fourth grade teacher." he said.

"That's nice," Bengali said.

They hit it off on the right foot. They finished unpacking. "I have a friend I want you to meet, who started going here today like us," Bengali said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "Let's grab some lunch," he said.

"Great let's get burrito," Bengali said.

They left room to go get lunch. They saw the campus.

"Hey is that the college's medical school of over there?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure is," Bengali said.

"Cool it's big," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was pretty excited and walking around he bumped into someone and dropped his book. "Oops I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry too," the lady said.

Their hands touched and they looked at each other. "Hi, I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Hi, I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"Hey you like The Lighting Thief series?" Lion-o asked looking at her book.

"Yes they're my favorite," she said.

"Mine too," Lion-o said.

"Wow," Pumyra said.

"Hi, nice to see you see again," Bengali said.

"Nice to see you again," Pumyra said.

"You two know each other?" Lion-o asked.

"We sure do, she's the friend I wanted you to meet, I thought you two might hit off," Bengali said. "and it looks like I was right," he said.

"So Bengali and I were just about to grab some lunch would you like to join us?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We were planning on getting a burrito," Bengali said.

"Nice I know a great place, it uses lean meats, real bean, fresh vegetables, white and brown rice and sour cream made with real cream," Pumyra said.

"Hey I've eaten there before it's tasty," Lion-o said.

"Yeah it's pretty good," Bengali said.

They enjoyed their lunch. They started to talk and laugh. After that Lion-o and Pumyra became good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was enjoying college it was nice. Lion-o was good friends with his roommate Bengali and he was good friends with the medical student Pumyra. Lion-o and Pumyra became the best of friends. They loved to hang out together.

Lion-o always found ways to make Pumyra laugh. Even found ways to cheer her up when she was feeling sad even if he gets more than he bargained for. He truly care for her and she cared for him.

Lion-o was outside enjoying a nice day. "Leave me alone!" he heard. He saw Pumyra and she was being harassed by a boy from one of the big shot fraternities. He had been drinking.

He ran to help her. "Hey keep your hands off her and leave her alone!" Lion-o said.

The cat turn around he was big. "Oh yeah little lion?" the big leopard growled.

"You heard me, that is no way to treat someone especially a lady!" Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah!" the large leopard said and grabbed Lion-o and threw him to the ground laughing.

Lion-o got up and the leopard punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground and kicked him. Lion-o stood up again and grabbed his arm. "I will say it again leave her alone," Lion-o said.

He grabbed Lion-o and broke his arm. Lion-o cried out and a professor heard and saw what happened Pumyra was checking on Lion-o. "What's going on over here?" he asked.

"Professor Caltar Lepton was bothering me and trying to touch me in a way I shouldn't be touched and Lion-o came to my rescue and he attack him and broke his arm." Pumyra said.

"You are in trouble Lepton come with me," Caltar said.

Pumyra took Lion-o to the hospital and he got a cast. Pumyra was the first to sign it. "Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's parents were glad he stood up for his friend but his mother wished he was more careful doing it.

Time went by and Lion-o and Pumyra remained the closest of friends. Lion-o was heading to his next class when he passed Pumyra in the hallway and waved at her. Lion-o was glad to see her.

Bengali could tell something was between them and it was good. He could see that Lion-o really liked Pumyra a lot and she liked him a lot.

They went to a fair a few weeks later. They went on rides together and played games. Then they were sitting on the hill watching fireworks. Pumyra looked at Lion-o and built up her courage. "I love you Lion-o," she said.

Lion-o looked at her and smiled and took her hand. "I love you too Pumyra," Lion-o said.

They started a relationship after that. He took Pumyra to meet his parents. "Hello Pumyra, you a lovely young lady," Leona said. "Perfect my little boy," she said.

"Mom, I'm not little anymore," he said.

"Son she is a very fine lady, no wonder she stole your heart," Claudius said.

Lion-o met Pumyra's family. "You are fine young man," her mother said.

"Thank you Mrs. Mounter," Lion-o said.

"Hmm, well I can see you care about my daughter, but if you break her heart or hurt her you'll answer to me," her father said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

"Good," Mr. Mounter said.

A couple of years passed by quickly and now Lion-o and Pumyra were getting ready to graduate. Pumyra had done so well in medical school she is graduating early. "Pumyra will marry me?" Lion-o asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

Pumyra showed her parents the ring.

"Oh sweetheart it's beautiful," her mother said.

"Well at least that Lion-o is smart," her father said.

"Of course he's smart he's going to be a fourth grade teacher," Pumyra said. "he's very brave too, once stood up to a guy who was trying to touch me inappropriately." she said.

"He did?" her father asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said and showed him a picture of Lion-o with a black eye and a cast on his left arm. "He got hurt protecting me," she said.

"Well at least he knows how to treat a lady." her father said.

The wedding planning had started after they graduated and the ceremony was going to be in February and they were very happy to start their new lives together soon.

The planning started and then they finished up and now it was ready to go. Lion-o and Pumyra said their vows and got married. For their honeymoon they decided to go to on ski trip for their honeymoon. They believed cold weather brought people together.

"So you two are going on ski trip for your honeymoon?" Pumyra's father asked.

"Yes father, we both decided to go someplace cold because we both think nothing more romantic then sitting by warm crackling fire together when you are married." Pumyra said.

"That sounds nice, your mom and I we honeymooned Paries (Paris France on Third earth). It was very romantic." her father said.

"Yes it was especially when your father fed me my first bite of creme brulee." her mother said.

"My honeymoon with my wife was nice trip to Bahamas." Claudius said.

"I hope both enjoy so where are you going?" Leona asked.

"Norway," Lion-o said.

"Yikes be sure to dress really warm it gets really cold there," Pumyra's mom said.

"Don't worry we are looking for the best warm clothes for the trip." Lion-o said.

"Yes we both read it's best to dress in layers there in the winter." Pumyra said.

"Well I hope you both enjoy and stay warm together." Pumyra's father said.

Up next the honeymoon!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Pumyra made it to Norway for their honeymoon. "Hello honeymoon reservation for Roarson?" Lion-o said.

"Yes there you are," the receptionist said. "Okay all of the things are ready in your honeymoon suite." he said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

They went into their room and sat on their bed. "How lovely," Pumyra said.

"Yes our honeymoon is off to a great start." Lion-o said.

"Well then let's continue having a good time," Pumyra said kissing him.

"You read my mind," Lion-o said kissing her.

They saw many things on their honeymoon. They loved to sit in front of the fireplace and drink hot cocoa together.

Soon they went home. After a couple of months it all started to sink in. They now knew what it was like to share your life with another person.

Lion-o got frustrated with Pumyra when she put his favorite sweater in the dryer. "Pumyra you ruined it, it has to be hung up to dry," Lion-o said he was very angry.

"Sorry," Pumyra said.

Lion-o took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's okay and I'm sorry for snapping," Lion-o said.

A few days later Pumyra got frustrated with Lion-o about forgetting to take the recycling out. "Lion-o you said you would do it," she said.

"Sorry I had a teacher meeting and forgot," Lion-o said.

Pumyra relaxed and apologized.

Soon they started to communicate better and had an understanding of each other.

On Christmas Pumyra got Lion-o a present. It was a kitten of the new gene spliced pet. "He's perfect," Lion-o said. He named the kitten Snarf.

Snarf was quite enjoyable to have around especially after a tough day at work.

They loved Snarf very much. Snarf became a family pet and not just Lion-o's.

After about a year Pumyra was with her mother and mother-in-law. They were have lunch at Pumyra's house. Pumyra had something on her mind as she munched on her trail mix. Her mother and mother-in-law noticed something was bothering her.

"Everything alright Pumyra?" Leona asked.

"Yes it's seems something is bothering you." Her mother said.

"You see I saw the doctor and he called me this morning and told me I'm pregnant," Pumyra said.

"That's wonderful," Her mother said.

"Yes it is great news," Leona said.

"Thanks I am just worried what Lion-o is going to say. We talked about having a baby but not for another year or so," Pumyra said.

"Don't worry Pumyra I'm sure he'll be happy about it," Her mother said.

"Yes I have known that boy since the day he was born I know he will be happy about this." Leona said.

Lion-o came in a bit later. Pumyra came up to him. "Lion-o we are going to have a baby," she said.

Lion-o gasped and smiled then he hugged her. "This is wonderful!" Lion-o said.

Soon they were going to prepare for their new baby.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Pumyra were very excited they were soon going to be parents.

Pumyra was pretty excited because soon she was going to be a mother. She was going to see the doctor soon for a check up. Lion-o was going with her he was plenty excited at the thought of listening to his baby's heartbeat. They were now at the doctor's office there were other pregnant women there along with there husbands.

Some of the women there like Pumyra didn't look pregnant yet, while others were starting too look pregnant, and others looked very pregnant.

"Hello first time here?" A man asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said. "We are expecting our first baby," she said.

"Congratulations," The man said.

"Yes we are about to have our second baby," the lady said.

"That's great," Pumyra said. "I happen to be a pediatrician," she said.

"That's nice," the lady said. She looked at Lion-o. "You know I think I have seen you some where before," she said.

"Same here are you look like one of the fourth grade teachers I work in the same school with," Lion-o said.

"That's were I thought I saw you there I'm Mrs. Volt." The lady said.

"I'm Mr. Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Pumyra," the receptionist said.

"Looks like it's our turn," Lion-o said.

Pumyra and Lion-o went into the exam room. They were nervous and excited and hoped everything would be alright.

The doctor came in. "Hello I am Dr. Dallo," the doctor said. He looked very nice. "Okay Mrs. Roarson let's see how your baby is doing." He said. He got out a fetal Doppler and placed it on her middle.

There was a heartbeat that was heard loud and clear. "There is the little one's heartbeat." He said. Then did an ultrasound. "There is the baby it's no bigger than a peanut." He said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were very happy to be expecting their first baby.

They started to think about ways to get ready for the baby and thought about names.

Lion-o and Pumyra continued their lives.

Four months had passed and now Pumyra was four months pregnant and starting to show. Lion-o smiled and kissed her.

"If it's a boy let's name him Lionel." Lion-o said.

"That's a good name," Pumyra said writing it down.

"If it's a girl let's name her Lyla." Lion-o said.

"That's a lovely name," Pumyra said as she wrote it down.

"I think so too," Lion-o said.

Pumyra saw the doctor a couple of months later. He did the ultra sound. "Congratulations it's a girl," Dr. Dallo said.

They made the nursery pink and got everything ready for a baby girl.

They even planned a baby shower and invited their friends and coworkers. They were plenty excited. "Oh what sweet little booties." Pumyra said. Then opened another present. "How cute, a little teddy bear," she said.

"Thanks I made it myself, just like I made Lion-o's favorite stuffed bear Doofle." Leona said.

"I know our baby girl will love it," Lion-o said.

Time passed and now Pumyra was nine months pregnant. The nursery was ready as was the car seat. Lion-o and Pumyra were excited about the baby coming. They were soon going to be parents. They had their bags packed and ready for that special moment. Pumyra was becoming restless. It could be days before she would give birth and she hoped it would be soon because she was eager to meet her baby.

That night Pumyra woke up at some point and felt pain coming. It was bearable but it came and went. Then about 22 minutes later it came back again. She realized she was having contractions. "Lion-o wake up," Pumyra said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked sleepily.

"I having contractions." Pumyra said.

"We better get to the hospital," Lion-o said.

"Hang on Lion-o, my contractions are too far apart I believe I will ask my mother and see what she says." Pumyra said. She dialed the phone and her mother picked up. "Mother I am having contractions that are 22 minutes apart and are last for about twenty seconds." she said. "The pain is manageable," she said. "Lion-o wants to know if we should he to the hospital now," she said.

She listened to what mother had to say. "I understand good bye." Pumyra said.

"Well?" Lion-o asked.

"We have to wait she said it can take a day or more sometimes," Pumyra said.

Soon it was 10:00 in the morning and the contractions were now 16 minutes apart. Pumyra went to the bathroom and came out a bit later. "My water just broke," Pumyra said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said.

Pumyra texted her mom what just happened. She text back that it was time to head to the hospital. "Let's go," Lion-o said and drove her there. Pumyra was taken to her room. She was doing her breathing. Lion-o was holding her hand and kissed her forehead.

Then a bit later the doctor came in. "Pumyra it's time, get ready to push," Dr. Dallo said. "One, two, three push!" he said.

Pumyra squeezed Lion-o's hand as she pushed. "Atta girl," Dr. Dallo said.

After thirteen minutes of pushing Lyla was born crying loudly. She was given a check up and then swaddled and given to Pumyra.

"Hello, Lyla," Pumyra said.

"Hello my little daughter," Lion-o said.

They were now parents.

To be continued.


End file.
